


My Fiery Redheaded Anne

by KikiN



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining, Romance, Shirbert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23819059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KikiN/pseuds/KikiN
Summary: Anne was practically running, in her haste to leave the school, and that dance, (with all of its feelings) behind her. But despite her efforts, Gilbert Blythe caught up to her. And ends up staying for dinner.
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe & Anne Shirley
Comments: 9
Kudos: 90





	1. The Aftermath

Her breathe was still catching, strained a little from the exercise and dancing for it had only ended a moment ago. She was undoubtably, totally confused. 

Why was Gilbert looking at her that way, when they danced together? 

The world felt like it fell away from her, from them both in that moment. But what did that mean!? Realising she was gasping a little, Anne Shirley- Cuthbert put on the remaining of her outerwear, and turned to leave, eager to get out of school before anyone else could add to her confusion. 

Unfortunately, she turned straight into the one who had started all this confusion in the first place – Gilbert Blythe. She noticed that he too had is winter jacket on, and looked as though he was trying to make a quick exit. Is he avoiding me? Anne wondered, a little panicked at the thought. 

Giving herself no more time to extend on that thought she had turned and left, practically throwing open the school door, and almost leaping down the stairs. Anne dared to not wait for anyone, not even Diana. Heart still pounding, she felt as though her head was still spinning around, dancing with Gilbert. 

She takes off down the path by the trees in the direction of home, almost at a run with how eager she was to put distance between her and the school. With each pounding step, her mind goes over the dance in passionate detail. 

Gilbert Blythe, from the moment she met him, was her greatest competition. His intelligence and intensity matched her own, and for that she found it very easy to battle with him throughout their education. She had noticed how so much of his time since his return to Avonlea had been focused on his studies, as they all had been with exams around the corner. This dance had been a wonderful chance to not only not be fighting against him, but for them all to have some joy for the afternoon while dancing.

And he looked so happy! Oh my, Anne’s heart leapt at the memory of how happy he truly looked as he spun her around. 

Not that what she feels matters at all – he a well travelled adventurer, soon to become a successful doctor! And whilst she has always been aware of his dashing looks, Anne had never considered herself a fan of Gilbert. 

Not only that, but she considers her love like a doomed tragedy! So she should be thankful of the memory of dancing with someone, with him, and of the opportunity to be a part of something so magical. It was by far, the most romantic moment of her life! And whilst she may never have a moment to match it again, and she wishes she could be grateful for getting the chance to experience something she never thought she would have, she struggled. For she wanted more – more romance. More, everything!

“Anne, please wait up!” Gilbert Blythe’s voice reached her, just before she left the trail of trees that line the pathway between the forest and the school. Startled to hear his voice, Anne pauses on the edge of the forest, turning to see him jogging to catch up with her. Looking behind him in the direction of school, Anne could some students wandering towards them, but look to be tiny dots they were so far away. 

Anne said nothing, lost deeply in her thoughts as he got closer and closer. Eventually, as Gilbert stood before her, she noticed he was a little out of breath due to his haste.

“Hi. Thanks for waiting” He took in a deep breath, “I was wondering, well hoping, that I might walk you home today?” Anne still said nothing. But before she realized, she had slowly nodded her head. 

His face broke out into what she recognized as a truly gorgeous smile, a smile that reached into the very corners of his eyes. He stretched out to take her school books from her. Anne watched closely as he took it directly out of her hands, before tucking them under his own arm. And then he turned in the direction of her home. Together, they fell into step within one another.

With each step, their hands almost brush together. Despite not quite touching, Anne was only too aware of how dangerously close they were. And with their, dare she say, magical dance still so very fresh in her mind, each almost touch transported her back there, where he would break Miss Lynde carefully instructed routine to catch her hand and spin her around. Her fingers still felt the tingle, painfully aware that they seemed to be missing something they once had. Anne pulled her arms up, crossing them over her chest and concealing her hands away from him. 

And the ever so pressing question came floating back into the for front of her mind.

Why had Gilbert looking at her like that, when they danced together? 

“Are you upset with me?” Gilbert asked, the first to break their silence.  
“What? No. No. I’m just… why would you think that?”  
“The way you looked after… dance practice. Did I… hurt you?” Hesitation was present in all of his words.  
“Not at all. I’m sorry Gilbert. No honestly, it was lovely! I was just… pondering.” He looked at her side ways, one eyebrow raised, as though questioning every word she said.  
“I promise.” She smiled at him, in attempt to calm his mind. “I am fine. I’m sorry to worry you!”

He nodded, although not looking entirely persuaded. Upon reflection, she did realise that her lack of words was tragically uncharacteristic of her. Desperate to appear absolutely normal, she instantly started talking.

“Marilla does tell me I need to spend less of my time lost in my mind, and more time on this world. And I do love the world we are in! Doesn’t this forest just take your breath away?!” She glances at him, making sure it was quick so hopefully he wouldn’t notice. However, he was looking directly at her as she spoke. Her eyes quickly snapped forward to the path they walked, but she reflected that his smile had returned to normal, making her feel as though she was comfortable once more. As much as she can be in Gilbert Blythe presence.

“The further we go into the forest,” she continued, “The more the trees raise tall, fighting for the light. On misty mornings, Diane says it is like we in one of those stories they tell by the fires late at night to scare the little ones! It is those mornings that she refuses to walk alone! But I love it – it feels like we are walking through their home, guests amongst the mystifying nature.”

This time she couldn’t help but look over at him properly, too curious about what his face is saying. For it says so much sometimes. His eyes were wide as he watched her speak of her trees. The look feels familiar, but as usual with Gilbert, Anne can’t place it’s meaning.  
“Why are you looking at me like that?” she snapped, hands whipping to play with the bottom of her hair braids instinctually, an act that she does unconsciously, always painfully aware of her looks and hair colour. 

Gilbert still smiled at her, still watching her, but his eye lids fluttered a little as he formed his respond, a little reluctant in tone as he said it:  
“That’s because you are my favorite person to look at.”

Her heart stopped. And then instantly started once more at double speed. Her mind jumped to the only logical place it thought to take her.  
“How rude! I comprehend, more than anyone else does, exactly who I am! I have a terrible habit of humiliating myself. All the boys at school believe me to be a loon. So why would you confess to watching me – waiting to see what foolish thing I will do next?!” Her voice was loud, unrestricted in the forest. If it was a duel Gilbert Blythe wants, that is what he will get!

“Anne no!” He raised his hands up, eyes wide as he took in what she said. “I promised that is not what I meant. I’m sorry. No. it is more… Well, your passion, I find it...” She can see him search for the words, pondering carefully before arriving on “Captivating.” At his words, her anger seeped away, disappearing into the trees around her.  
“You find me… Captivating?”  
“Well, yes… I do.”

“Anne, you commit to everyone and everything, with your whole heart!” He continued to explain, “I feel fortunate enough to been able to travel quite far, but even so, I have seen such passion very rarely.”  
“I don’t understand…”  
“I do not mean to alarm you –“ he must have understood her look as still being distressed at him.  
“I’ve just something I have noticed! You feel so much, and as a result you give your whole self… your whole heart, to everything you do and touch. I find that… enchanting to watch. I apologies if it causes you distress, Anne.” His words came to an end just as they reached the end of the forest path, joining the road that leads directly to Green Gable.  
“Thank you for explaining….” mumbled Anne, “I guess… Heart…. Yes…”

Her heart pounded as they continued walking up the road to her home, through the gate, and towards the front steps of the house. Gilbert looks almost bemused as they walked together, but Anne couldn’t stop thinking. Is this why he looks at me? He finds my actions… Enchanting? What a fantastically romantic revelation! All this time, he though he found her aggravating, perhaps she was wrong. 

And does exposing how he thinks, change how she feels? 

That she does not yet know.  
Much needed to be deliberated. 

Upon reaching her front door, he turned to look at her. And once more, she got caught in her eyes. Ruby was right – those eyes looked as though they were full of romance and adventure. But it was more than that, it was like the moon hidden within. Stunningly encapsulating, those eyes see the world so differently, from how it looks to others in the sun light. And, as he watched her closely, she realized that those tender eyes did not leave her anywhere to hide.

Desperate to pull her nomadic thoughts back into line, she dragged her eyes away from his, and unfortunately fell her attention upon his lips. Soft. Encapsulating. They hid something of a suggestion of a smirk, as though they hid more secrets and words that she will ever know. Her imagination got caught up in itself, as it traditionally did, and she thought of another word that could describe those lips. Scrumptious. 

It was as though Gilbert could hear her thoughts. As he stood before her, making no motion to return her books, his lips transformed to let out the softest of chuckles. Anne could feel her own face warming at the sound.

There was a gentle cough next to them, and they both jumped. Marilla was standing before them, not 4 feet away.  
“I’m sorry Marilla, I didn’t see you there.” Gilbert cheerfully observed, stepped back to allow her a clear path to her own front door. Anne observed that whilst Marilla had a basket full of vegetables, and had clearly come from the direction of the garden, she felt like Marilla had just appeared out of thin area magically as to how unaware she was of her arrival.  
“Lovely to see you again Gilbert,” Marilla smiled at him as she passed. “You are welcome to stay for supper, I am just getting started on it now.”  
“Oh no, I don’t want to intrude!”  
“You won’t be intruding my dear Gilbert, you are a part of the family. I must insist that you join us, you are already here!” Her voice floated out the declaration as the door swung closed behind her.

“You are absolutely welcome to join us, if you wish,” Anne added, “If it won’t be a problem to Bash?”  
“I doubt he will be upset – I imagine he will be excited to hear I am not shying from the truth, I believe he calls it.” Gilbert reached up to open the door for her.  
“What ever do you mean?” she asked as she stepped inside, him following behind.  
“Nothing, nothing. It is just, I am sure he won’t have a problem that I am… with you.” He turned as he said the last two words, making sure the door shut without a slam, then placing her school books just on the table beside him. 

He looked perfectly content to not leave Anne Shirley- Cuthbert just quite yet.


	2. The Supper

Despite Marilla not wanting assistance in the kitchen Gilbert, of course, insists. He had declared himself a poor chef, but did prove himself very good at following instructions. Anne helped as much as she could too, but found herself rather lost in her thoughts (and Gilberts eyes, which met surprising often) that she almost kicked the pot off the cooker. At that point Marilla removed her from the kitchen, tasking her with setting the table, out of danger of any hot food or knives. 

Not like that decision helped Anne’s case. She had thought she was doing a little better, up until she heard Marilla ask how school went that day. Anne, who had been setting the plates on the tablet, almost dropped them all. And to make it worse, in an effort to see Gilbert’s response, she whipped around and accidentally sent the salt flying over the dinner table, making a complete mess. The kitchen occupants looked up at her: Marilla frowning, Gilbert smiling so much he looked close to laughter. 

She turned back quickly, hastily trying to clean up her mess. Inside, she felt agitated and angry that he was finding her clumsiness so humorous. Well, perhaps not totally angry. When she is angry with Billy, the rage that filled her heart would make her want to charge at him and send him flying. With Gilbert, every time her would smile at her, she would seem to become even more flustered, make yet another mess, making him smile more. An atrocious circle that makes!

Anne did wonder why she was becoming so flustered. Definitely it felt like it had started at dance practice, and undoubtably continued through their walk. Was it perhaps that she was … nervous around him?

But what in the earth did she have to be nervous about! It is just Gilbert!

As she was cleaning all the salt up, she noted that Gilbert spoke of the dance in response to Marilla’s question and mention enjoying it (which made her blush), but he didn’t share many more details. Marilla called out to ask if she liked the dance as well, to which Anne gave a subtle nod – she dared not voice anything, scared that speaking aloud could reveal some of her more recent thoughts. 

Soon they were all sitting down for supper together. Gilbert, as always when he is visiting Green Gabel (however rare that might be), is tremendously at ease throughout all of dinner. Whilst Anne found herself still disastrously flustered, all too aware of all her movements and his flickering eyes in her direction. Every few moments, her mind would step back to the dance, and their afternoon walk, and it played tricks on her heart. 

Once grace was said, and food was served, Marilla was the first to make pleasant conversation.   
“Anne has spoken of you Gilbert,” to which Anne shot her a glare to which Marilla pointingly ignored, “That you are studying to be a doctor. Very exciting! What made you choose that Vocation?”

Gilbert explained how he met a young lady, Ruth, in his travels. He and Bash came across her screaming, having just gone into labour before being thrown out of where she lived. In that moment, she was so frightened, so devastated. And she definitely did not trust him. But as there was nobody else around willing to help her, he had to step in. Using his own knowledge growing up on the farm with his father, and of the stories of his own birth, he was able to help her and help birth her baby. 

“I reflect on that moment a lot,” said Gilbert sweetly, lost in his own memories, “She was in so much pain, so scared. Despite all of that, she had this desperate determination to meet her baby. But she couldn’t have done it, without a little help. And I was able to help her. And if possible, I would like to continue doing so for a very long time.”

The Cuthburts all watched him speak his piece, and he looked up when he finished, aware of his audience and the attention he held.   
“You will make an outstanding Doctor,” Mathew said, the first to respond.  
“Mathew is right of course. We all believe in you – you will do wonderfully,” Marilla agreed with her brother without hesitation. “Anne’s own vocation is up for discussion. She mentioned becoming a teacher recently, but that does change quite often with all her passions!” Marilla chucked, before turning on her beloved daughter. “Regardless of what you choose to do with your life, we know we will be exceptionally proud of you!” Marilla squeezed Anne’s hand gently. 

“I’m so thankful for your love and kindness. I hope I can find a way to share all that you have both taught me with this world,” Anne’s response was heartfelt and true. She looked around at those at the table, recognising their importance within her life. Gilbert, who was has been a constant companion of sorts, the only competition at school, had been actively in her life more than she ever realised before, even through his letters when he was travelling the world. 

She looked over him, pondering this realisation, before noticing the look on his face. And as she turned to Marilla and Mathew, she saw the same look mirrored on theirs as well. And in that moment, it clicked.   
The look Gilbert Blythe was giving her, the very same look he had on his face as she spoke of the trees in the forest before, did look familiar to her and now she knows why. Diana explained once that Mathew was awe-strucked by her. Anne felt that adoration might possibly suit her family’s expressions a little better.

But does this mean Gilbert admired her? And if so, how long has that been happening for? And how could she have never pieced this together before this very moment?!

As they continued with supper, Gilbert making pleasant chat as he always does, Anne wondered yet again if this changes how she feels. 

Surely not! She promised herself, but the thud in her heart and after dropping her knife three times, suggested to herself that she was possibly not being completely truthful.


	3. The red hair

Supper finished as the sun started to touch the horizon. Gilbert thanked his hosts for dinner, and left to head back home before it got too late. Anne excused herself from cleaning up, to walk him out the front. As they pulled on their jackets and stepped outside, Marilla could be heard from inside observing how Gilbert had grown up to become quite a fine gentleman. 

They stepped down the stairs in sync with one another, emerging in the fading day.   
“Thank you for supper,” Gilbert said as he turned to her, nodding his head in a manor of saying goodbye. But as his eyes raised up, they fell upon her hair. As thought speaking without prior thought, he added “Even now, you can still see your red hair.” Her hands, snap once more to her two braids.   
“My red hair is the bane of my existence!” Anne declared and Gilbert chuckled, “My lifelong dream was to have raven hair – ofcourse then I made such a wicked mistake of dyeing it before realising raven is not meant for me! My lack of hair however has assisted in lowering my hatred of my colour and horrible freckles slightly. Marilla is pleased though, she feels I can get far too dramatic about my looks.”

“I disagree.” Gilbert stated the fact of the matter, watching her as she continued to fiddle with her braids.   
“Oh, OF COURCE you disagree! – You, Gilbert Blythe, live on this earth to disagree with me! Constantly challenging me to duels of wits, you –“ but Anne stops mid sentence. Gilbert had taken three steps to close the distance between them, leaning so close to her, that her vision was consumed with him. All she could see was his winter jacket and scarf wrapped around his neck – she couldn’t even see his face, he was so close. 

And then she felt it: Warm. Tender. And very much unmistakable. 

Gilbert Blythe had planted a gentle kiss on to the very top of her very red hair! 

Anne needed no imagination in that moment. For everything she felt was very much real and of this world. She felt exhilarated – she had been kissed! 

“You are exceptional. And your hair – it is the most beautiful hair I have ever had the pleasure of seeing.” Gilbert whispered into her head, and she could feel his lips moving gently as he spoke each word. Her heart was pounding, as though she was princess, her daring prince was finally revealing himself to her.

Not willing to let him go, she reached out and grasped at his jacket, as though to make sure he remained in this moment with her. Bravely Gilbert continued, still whispering into her head so she could feel the words more than hear them.  
“I’ve thought this since I met you that morning in the forest.” As he spoke, he gently placed his arms around her, resting them lightly on her back. Anne noted that she could easily pull out of his loose grip, not that she wanted to. It was his way of showing respect and consideration, to her of all people.   
“You had yours plaited like they are now,” Gilbert whispered, “and your shawl tightly wrapped around you to fight off the cold. And other unpleasant things…” Anne knows he refers to Billy, confronting her to tell her what a bad little dog she was. She was stunned that he remembered her from that moment, with so much that has happened in the years since then.

Perhaps Gilbert Blythe had been her destiny all along, from that very moment they met in the woods? Whilst he had undoubtedly frustrated her at times, he always remained lovely and kind through his own hardship the world threw at him, through his travels and he adventures. 

They stood there, as the darkness became more prominent around them, enjoying the enchanting moment together. Eventually she felt Gilbert take a deep breath before slowly pulling back. But her hands held fast on his jacket, not allowing him to pull too far away. 

She looked up at his eyes, which were unwavering and wide as they look down into her own. Her own eyes moved down when he lightly licks his lips, possibly not even realising that he was doing it. But in that moment Anne knew what she needed to do, to show all that she was thinking but, and for the first time in her life, didn’t have the words to say. 

As though the heroine of her own romance novel, Anne pushed herself onto the tips of her toes. She tilted her head so that her very own lips could meet his own.

Her very first real kiss – their very first kiss! It was but only a peck, a briefest of moments where they met. But it had both of them smiling brightly at each other. She could see what those eyes mean, why they had her so captivated. Because Gilbert Blythe not only saw her, but he saw her for her mind, her soul and who she was. And in those very romantic eyes, he held an intense desire for more. 

It wasn’t even a conscious decision; it was like a magnetic force. Uncontrolable. One moment they were smiling at each other, the next their lips were touching once more. But this was no simple kiss. Gilberts hands, no longer wrapped around her body, allowed him to reach up and gently cup her face, pulling her as close to him as he could. In response, she pushed herself into him, lips tugging at each other, both grateful for all they have while simultaneously desperate for even more. Anne felt as though she was on fire wherever they touched – his lips on hers, his hands on her face, his chest against hers. 

There kisses were heated whilst also being tender and caring, a mixer she didn’t know was possible! 

And all this time Anne thought she was destined for a tragical romance. She had been so worried that she would become an old maid, the ruin of her beloved family. That her kiss would forever sit on her lips for all eternity, never to be shared. 

But how wrong she was! 

Because as they kissed, she knew without hesitation that she is worthy of attention. That she was loved. And what more, that she loved him so much – more than her mind could comprehend at this time. There is a chance she had been inlove with Gilbert Blythe for a very long time. 

It was impossible to tell how long they had been wrapped together before they finally pulled away. She bit her own lips slightly, hyper aware of all that transpired and how much she loved kissing him.  
“That was,” she breathed, “Sensational.”  
He shook his head at her slightly, as though in disbelief this was who he loved. 

“I suppose now would be a great time for me to thank you?” Gilbert said.  
“For the kiss?” Anne said a little bit surprised. Do people thank each other after kissing?!  
“No! Well yes, that was perfect” he chuckled down to her. “But more so, thank you for always being there for me Anne. It took me longer than it ever should to truly realize it, but you were there through loosing my father, through loosing Mary. Even whilst I travelled, your letters were my savior. I am so gratefull to have you in my life!”

Anne wanted to say so much, but her feelings were so intense and there was nothing she could do but reach up and give him yet another kiss, and try to put everything she felt into it. 

This kiss was only brief however, as it was getting late. Anne finally let go of his jacket, allowing her hands to fall into Gilberts own which were outstretched waiting for her.   
“I should probably be on my way,” he whispered. “I feel it best before Marilla finds us and I get in terrible trouble for treating you so improperly.” The idea of Marilla desperately trying to find the words to tell them off, caused Anne let out a small laugh, to match along with the massive smile plastered all over her face.   
“Bash is probably worried about what is keeping you so long,” whispered Anne, not daring to be the one to break the spell and return too normal volume. He shrugged, apparently not too worried about Bash at that moment, and steps back from her. Anne lets her hands fall from his, somewhat reluctantly. 

He smiles, his eyes fill of joy that she so loved to see, and he turned to walk down her drive. As he walked, Anne nibbled on the bottom of her lip, acutely aware of all that had happened between them, from the dance, through to the walk, and now their very own kiss. 

The sun had undoubtedly disappeared now, always sinking the final distance to the horizon very quickly. The moonlight shone bright, despite the early time of the evening, for it wasn’t hidden behind clouds. As she looked at Gilberts retreating back as he started his own walk home, she felt as though the moonlight transformed Green Gabels into a fantastical landscape where anything was possible. And it was. 

A few moments later, Gilbert turned back around to see her still watching him and called out to her once more.  
“I will see you soon, my fiery redheaded, Anne… with an e!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi There! So you may have noticed, I am totally ignoring that in the very near future, Gilbert arrives at the festival with another girl. In my version, he doesn’t make such a foolish mistake! 
> 
> I just loved the potential of their dance, a stepping stone for them to actually talk. So this was me just exploring the potential of What If.


End file.
